


On The Beach

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [55]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You spend a lovely day on the beach with Tony.





	On The Beach

The sun felt nice. More than nice actually. After the cloudy and cold weather back home, lying here on a beach was a welcome change. You were peacefully dozing on your belly, your back turned to the sun. 

Suddenly, something cold flopped down on your back. You yelped, starting to thrash and then screamed bloody murder. Cursing up a storm, you managed to get whatever was on you off. A pain filled sound escaped the person. "Tony!", you groaned. As soon as he heard your complaining voice, he started laughing. "Ugh! You jerk!" 

Tony had said he was going into the water some time ago. You had even heard him yell about it being too cold. And now he decided to share his cold, wet body with you. 

"Aw, come on. You've been lying around here all the time. Come into the water for once!", Tony complained, flopping down on the sand besides you. You grumbled, turning your head away. Tony let out a huff, once again standing up. 

Suddenly, he grabbed your ankles and started dragging you towards the water, all the while laughing maniacally. "Stop!", you screeched at him, right as the first waves hit your body. Holy shit it was cold! As soon as you whole body was emerged in the salty water, Tony grinned from ear to ear. "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
